I will always love you
by Karin Malfoy
Summary: "Harry no la quiere, y él es el amor de su vida, y la odia... cómo podrá vivir sin él?..." Me pareció que ella también merecía su oportunidad...


**I will always love you.**

Otro día más sin verte, sin estar contigo, nunca estoy contigo y eso me hiere... No me conoces, no sabes mi nombre, una vez me miraste pero dudo que te acuerdes de mí...

_Nada me importa, nada me queda_

_Y esa que era ya le dije adiós_

_Siento en mis venas tu llamada a mi estrella_

_Porque ahora sé quién soy"_

Una vez me rozaste la mano en un pasillo, provocándome un escalofrío... Cuántas cartas he escrito para ti hablándote de mis sentimientos, cartas que jamás envié, porque no me atrevo. Cuántas lágrimas he derramado por ti, lágrimas que siempre se lleva el viento...

_"...for when we first meet_

_You gave me a smile_

_That I could never forget"_

_Lo he intentado, juro que lo_ he intentado millones de veces: acercarme a tus amigos, a tus compañeros, a ti... Pero todos mis esfuerzos son vanos, porque al intentarlo, olvidé algo: el escudo verde que hay bordado en el pecho de mi túnica. Soy una serpiente, tú un león: lo nuestro no puede ser.

_Mírame bien,_

_Dime que puedo hacer_

_Yo no puedo estar así_

_¿Es un sueño o una realidad?_

_Que difícil despertar"_

Tú estás enamorado de Ginevra Weasley, es evidente en cada partido que ganas cuando al acabar, te aplicas el "Sonorus" al cuello y dices: "Gin, te lo dedico" con la pelotita dorada en tu mano. Entonces ella se pone del color de su pelo, mientras corre a taparte la boca con un beso y cuándo lo consigue, todos los Gryffindors os aplauden.

A los trece años, me fijé en ti. Primero quería vivir contigo para siempre; después, sólo ser tu novia; más tarde, solamente rogaba por tu amistad... Ahora... Ahora ya sólo pido que me mires de vez en cuándo, una sonrisa, un saludo, un gesto, lo que sea. Por que sé que yo no cambiaré jamás y te amaré hasta el fin de mis días.

_The way..._

_And I will always love you_

_You, my darling you, you_

_Bittersweet memories..."_

No quiero pensar en cómo viviré fuera de Hogwarts, sin verte. No quiero pensar en cómo vivir sin tenerte. Sola y sintiéndome vacía...

_I pray for this_

_Heart to be unbroken_

_But without you,_

_All I'm going to be is_

_incomplete"_

Sobretodo ahora, ahora que ya lo sabes. Porque hace un par de días se lo conté a una de las pocas amigas fiables que tengo: y cometí el peor error de mi vida. A la mañana siguiente cuándo entré en el Gran Comedor, tú ya ibas a salir con Ginevra, pero entonces sentí que algo me impedía caminar y forcejeé para darme la vuelta, todo el mundo me estaba mirando y la mayoría se reían: Blaise Zabinny me estaba apuntando con la varita. No pude aguantarlo más y caí al suelo. Notaba tu mirada en mi espalda, no podía mirarte, si te estuvieras riendo yo no lo soportaría.

_Malo, malo, malo eres_

_No te creas mejor que las mujeres"_

Entonces, controlando su risa, Zabinny me habló:

-¿Por qué no dices nada?

-Porque no tengo nada que decir. Suéltame ya, idiota- contesté irguiendo la cabeza a duras penas.

-¿Seguro? Yo no lo tengo tan claro. Además, no haces bien en insultarme, porque te estoy brindando una magnífica ocasión para declararte¿no crees?

Entonces supe a que venía todo aquello y se me paró el corazón. Yo tonta de mi, fui y le conté "eso" a la novia de Zabinny olvidándome de que este, era (y es) el novio más posesivo del mundo que le hace repetir a su novia palabra por palabra las conversaciones que ha tenido a lo largo del día.

_Voy a hacerme de fuego_

_Y voy a quemar tu puño de acero_

_Y del morao de mis mejillas sacar fuerza_

_Pa' cobrarme la heridas"_

-¿De qué estás hablando, maldito estúpido?- dije arrogante y jadeando.

- Si no lo dices tú, está bien, lo diré yo. Chicos y chicas: todos conocéis a la que está en el suelo ¿verdad? Y todos conocéis también a Harry Potter ¿no?- el corazón me dio un vuelco, estaba empezando a marearme- Pues bien, Potter ¿Por qué no lo dices algo a tu más ferviente admiradora? Te aseguro que lleva más de un año enamorada de ti¿eh?-

El corazón se me paró por completo. Mi máscara se había roto, llevaba años escondiendo este sentimiento, y ahora tú ya lo sabías. Yo quería morirme. Zabinny levantó su varita haciéndome levitar y cuando estuve a dos metros y medio (más o menos) del suelo, me soltó y me dejó caer. El golpe fue muy fuerte, demasiado. Me dolía mucho, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, levanté la cabeza y vi que tú, ya no estabas. Eso fue demasiado para mi y perdí el conocimiento. Antes de perderlo por completo vi que una mata de pelo castaño se echaba sobre mí, y evaluaba mis heridas al tiempo que gritaba para que alguien llamase a la enfermera.

_Let me lay down beside you,_

_Let me die in your arms"_

Cuándo desperté, me dolía la cabeza. Abrí los ojos, esperando estar sola y me equivoqué. Granger estaba a mi lado, mirándome. Tuve la extraña sensación de que estaba preocupada por mí:

-¡Vaya! Al fin despiertas, estaba preocupada- dijo ella sonriéndome.

-¿Qué pasó después?- pregunté débilmente.

-Pues... Llegó el profesor Flitwick que llamó al director y este castigó a Zabinny mientras yo te traía al hospital. Zabinny, se portó peor que un cerdo.

-Si...- en ese momento entraste tú, de puntillas con tu pelirrojo amigo sin mirarme.

-Mione, ven a...- en ese momento reparaste en que yo estaba despierta y callaste sin dejar de mirarme. Tras unos segundos te diste la vuelta y ya sin intentar no hacer ruido saliste de la enfermería. Mi pobre corazón ya no aguantó más, y rompí en un amargo e interminable llanto que pugnaba por salir de mí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Durante un buen rato perdí la noción del tiempo y decía incoherencias entre sollozos. Habías derrumbado el tenue rayo de esperanza que se filtraba en mi alma. Tú eras (y sigues siendo) mi vida...

_"Sin ti no soy nada,_

_Una gota de lluvia mojando mi cara..."_

Yo: orgullosa, altiva, arrogante y prepotente. Yo: que creí que el amor era para los débiles. Yo: cuyo corazón muere... por ser ignorado. Yo: cuyo corazón muere... por ti.

_Solía pensar que el amor no es real,_

_Una ilusión que siempre se acaba,_

_Y ahora sin ti no soy nada"_

Me siento tan rara, te has adueñado de mí ser, ahora soy tu segundo corazón: río tus alegrías y lloro tus penas...

_Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz, no sirven de nada_

_Porque yo sin ti no soy nada_

_Soy sólo un actor que olvidó su guión_

_Al fin y al cabo son sólo palabras que no dicen nada"_

Me he perdido a mi misma. Ya no me reconozco. ¿Cómo vivir sin ti, vida mía?

_"Que no daría yo por tener tu mirada_

_Por ser siempre los dos_

_Mientras todo cambia_

_Y es que yo..._

_Sin ti no soy nada"_

Cuándo me calmé un poco vi que Granger me ofrecía un pañuelo, lo acepté intentando sonreír, pero no me salió, me sequé la lágrimas que mojaban mi cara y nos quedamos un rato en silencio

-Sé como te sientes-dijo ella.

-No, nadie lo sabe- repliqué yo- Estoy muy enamorada de él. ¿Cómo viviré sin el fuera de Hogwarts¿Cómo?

-No sólo tú eres desafortunada en el amor-respondió ella con una melancólica mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Tú también estás enamorada de Harry?- pregunté atónita.

-¿De Harry? No, desde luego que no- dijo riendo. Era una risa franca y agradable que se me contagió y reí como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_Tan segura te conocí,_

_Y ahora tu ala quebrada,_

_Deja de lamentar_

_Yo la quiero ver curada"_

-La gente se merece esa sonrisa-dijo ella parando de reír-Busca siempre un motivo para ser feliz, que es lo que hago yo. Yo estoy enamoradísima de Ron ¿sabes? Pero él me ve tan sólo como una hermana y nunca se fijará en mí como mujer... Cada vez que estoy cerca de él, me invade la melancolía.

-Pero tú... siempre estás sonriendo ¿cómo lo haces?- quise saber.

-Busco motivos para sonreír, aunque el mundo se me venga encima. Mi mejor motivo es que él existe y que es feliz. Eso me basta para sonreír, porque si él es feliz yo lo soy también- yo sonreí de manera sincera por primera vez en mucho tiempo. _Chiquitita sabes muy bien_

_Que las penas vienen y van Y desaparecen otra vez vas a bailar y serás feliz como flores que florecen._

-¿Lo ves? Has sonreído. Todo depende del punto de vista que tú tengas...

-Eso no tiene sentido para mí-le contesté.

-Bien¿Crees que alguien puede coger el sol con las manos?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-No-le respondí con sorna. Ella me dio una foto y la miré asombrada. Se veía un atardecer en la playa y había una silueta oscura con los brazos extendidos hacia un lado, paralelamente. Justo por el hueco que había entre sus manos se veía el sol...

-El punto de vista, tu perspectiva-dijo sonriendo-. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Puedes quedarte la foto, tengo una copia. Me alegro de que estés bien.

-Yo me alegro de haberte conocido-le respondí- eres una buena amiga. Discúlpame, pero ese Ron debe de ser un poco tonto mira que no fijarse en ti...

Ella sonrió con melancolía y se puso la capa nos miramos largamente y ella dijo:

-Hasta siempre.

-Lo mismo digo –contesté.

Ella dio media vuelta para irse y cuando ya estaba en la puerta yo la llamé:

-¡Gra...¡Hermione!- se giró y me miró- Mil gracias...amiga-dije con una gran sonrisa.

_"Son mis amigos,_

_Por encima de todas las cosas"_

Mayo del '96.

Han pasado tres largos años desde aquel día. Nada ha cambiado. Nada, incluida yo. Yo sigo enamorada de ti, como siempre: pendiente de tus movimientos en clase, de tus jugadas en el campo, de tus intervenciones en clase...de ti.

Cada mañana, al despertar, miro la foto que me dio Hermione Granger, y recuerdo la charla que mantuvimos en ese momento. Ella ya no es desafortunada en el amor, al final resultó ser que Ronald Weasley, había estado enamorado de ella desde primero pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Por fin, hace un año, se declaró y ahora son novios, ella es muy feliz... se lo merece. No la envidio, más bien la admiro. Ella me enseñó a mirar el lado positivo de las cosas. Gracias a ella puedo vivir tranquilamente sin necesitar verte cada segundo de mi vida. Porque sé que tú vives y que eres feliz, y el mero hecho de que existas me da ganas de seguir viviendo. Por ti, Harry, por el amor que te tengo. Sé que no te vas a fijar en mí jamás y que yo no tengo esperanzas, si, eso lo sé. Pero viviré en ti sin que tú lo sepas.

_Y pasarán, y pasarán_

_Los días y las horas sería capaz,_

_Sería capaz: de bajarle hasta una estrella"_

Es nuestro último curso en Hogwarts. Se acabó.

"_Y soñaré y soñaré con mis recuerdos_

_Y viviré y viviré sin decir nada_

_Y llorare y lloraré si hace falta,_

_Para decirte que te quiero sin que oigas nada"_

Hoy has jugado tu último partido en Hogwarts. Has ganado, como siempre. Jugabas contra Slytherin y le has vuelto a dedicar la victoria a Weasley. Se dice que cuándo ella salga os casaréis. Sé que ella te hará feliz, porque tú la amas y ella te adora.

_"A estas alturas sólo pido_

_Que puedan amarle_

_Como en su día hubiera hecho,_

_Mi pobre alma"_

Sólo nos queda un día en Hogwarts. El último. Son las seis de la tarde. Todos están en sus casas. Yo estoy paseando por los jardines, mientras me despido de todo. Del lago que tantas lágrimas me ha visto derramar, de los árboles que tantas veces me han servido de apoyo y de escondite...

"_Toda historia, tiene su final_

_Que hoy se clava en mi nostalgia_

_Una vez más..."_

De la cabaña de Hagrid en la que tantas veces te vi entrar, del campo de Quidittch en el que tantos partidos te he visto jugar...

**Último día en Hogwarts.**

Estoy cerrando la etapa más bonita y más dolorosa de mi vida. Todo se acabó, ya no soy una niña. Mis padres fueron asesinados hace un mes por Lord Voldemort. Yo les había decepcionado. Quisieron que yo fuera mortífaga, que sirviera al que (más tarde) sería su asesino. Yo me negué. La última vez que vi los ojos de mi padre, el me miraba con desprecio. Mi madre, lo hacía llorando.

_"Sí, lo sé bien, no seré jamás_

_Una buena hija ya temí,_

_No saber cumplir su plan..."_

No me arrepiento de mi decisión. Lo volvería a hacer. Ni fui ni seré jamás una esclava de Voldemort. Pero me duele que ya no estéis... papá... mamá... os hecho de menos...

"_I miss you..."_

Volveré al castillo, sola. Anochece ya. Me despediré de mi habitación, sola. Debo ir al baile. Asistiré, más iré sola. Sola, para poder mirarte sin que me veas, para poder hablarte sin que me oigas, para poder besarte sin que me sientas...

"_It's time to say goodbye"_

Adiós Hogwarts, has sido mi refugio, has sido mi esperanza, has sido mi ilusión, has sido mi hogar... Siento que mi corazón se desgarra cruelmente... y debo fingir ser feliz y sonreír mientras siento que mi corazón se desangra. Me duele irme. Nada me queda en este mundo. Desearía morir para ser enterrada aquí y perdurar por siempre a tu lado, Hogwarts del alma. Perdurar por siempre convertida en sombra recorriendo tus pasillos recordando, recordando... ¿Acaso sabes quién soy? Soy alguien insignificante que ante todo te ama... te ama con locura...

Adiós a lo que es mi vida, adiós a todos los rincones desde donde te contemplaba, adiós a todo, adiós a mi corazón que se queda en Hogwarts, reviviendo mis mejores momentos. ¿Acaso se puede vivir sin corazón?. No tengo casa ni familia. ¿Hacia donde encamino mi vida? No puedo. ¡Te amo, Hogwarts¿Por qué tengo que irme? Si yo lo que quiero es morirme... Nada me queda ya... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Adiós Harry, tú eres el chico que yo desearía tener, me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido. Ha sido un placer convivir contigo. Ojalá seas feliz. Te deseo lo mejor. Que te vaya bien en la vida. Tú siempre estarás en mi corazón:

Adiós Hogwarts, HASTA SIEMPRE... HARRY.

P. Parkinson

Este es mi primer fanfic¡por eso es oneshot! jeje... quiero dedicárselo a mi tribu, por lo estupendas y (no se que decir)... en fin por ser mis amigas. Un besazo a todas y desde aqui a una escritora genial..."patrais malfoy"..

ke la gente no se asuste, no es ke me caiga bien parkinson, pero yo soy de los q creen q todo el mundo merece una 2 oportunidad( menos cierta persona que es temida por muchos magos y que muchos magos llaman quien-tú-ya-sabes y otras personas Voldemort a secas)

muxos besos para tods y dejadme algun review


End file.
